I regret nothing
by Fleuve d'Etoile
Summary: Owen and Jackson find out that April has stolen some equipment that belong to the hospital. However, she doesn't seem to regret anything. But is she really talking about the equipment? WARNING : spoilers for episode 9x20. Not a oneshot anymore, chapter 4 is up, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

What happens when Owen and Jackson find out about the lost equipment that April gave to the Syrian doctors?

Based on the last episode (9x20), hope you'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

"You're sure about that, Doctor Hunt?"

"Some intern told me and of course, I checked to confirm. There's no doubt about it: the equipment on this list has disappeared from the hospital."

"How much?" Jackson Avery asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"About fifty thousand dollars."

Jackson sighed.

"We surely didn't need that right now," he said, "especially with the risk that Doctor Bailey and the hospital might be prosecuted, after what happened last week. What can we do?"

"I'm the chief but you're the one in charge of that red tape, it's up to you to decide. But I may advise you to call our insurance company first."

"Yeah, insurance, right."

He rubbed his eyes.

"But only doctors have access to the room in which the stolen equipment was stored, which means it will be difficult to get compensation," Owen Hunt added. "The doctors... Wait."

He seemed to realize something all of a sudden. Jackson looked at him.

"Oh no..."

"What?"

"The Syrian doctors who came a few days ago. We gave them access to that room," Owen said.

April couldn't take it anymore. She pushed open the door of the meeting room behind which she had been hiding to hear the conversation between Doctor Hunt and Jackson.

"It wasn't them," she said. "It was me."

Jackson frowned. He didn't expect to see her at that moment. What had she done?

"I'm sorry, but I don't regret anything," she said, staring at Jackson. "I gave the equipment to them, because they needed it more than us. Doctor Hunt, you realized it as well, you can't deny it. I... I regret nothing," she repeated.

Hunt sighed as well.

"You need to be more responsible, Doctor Kepner. I came to Moline in order to hire you back because you're a brilliant surgeon, one of the best I had the chance to have as a student but also because I thought you were mature enough to fulfill the job of an attending. I understand why you did it, but next time something like that happens, you'll have to deal with the consequences."

He walked to the door, and stopped when he was next to her. Then he put his hand on her shoulder, and smiled to her with a somehow proud expression on his face, before leaving.

"Okay, so why the hell would you do something like that, April?"

"I don't need to hear that from you," she said, sitting next to him. "Just because you own a part of the hospital doesn't mean you're not a doctor anymore, and I think our job is to help as much as we can, anyway we can. Besides, it's not as if it we really need it, I mean, I only chose the tools of which we had several copies. I regret nothing."

"You said that already. Twice."

He wondered if there was some hidden meaning behind her words, and smiled, thinking it couldn't possibly be a reference to what had happened in San Francisco. He glanced at her, only to realize she was staring at him, or rather, at his lips.

She blushed.

"What?" she asked, rather agressively.

"What do you mean, 'what'? _You _are the one staring at me."

"It's still difficult."

His heart skipped a beat, because he knew what she meant: they hadn't slept with each other, or even kissed, for a very long time, and being this close to her was very dangerous. Especially since they both had someone in their lives – though he and Stephanie weren't really a couple. Which reminded him he had something to tell her.

"By the way, April, I forgot to tell- April? Do you hear me?"

She had come closer to him and didn't seem to hear what he said.

"Hey, you all right?"

"Hm? Oh sorry, I've been tired lately, I think I should get some sleep. What were you saying?"

"Your boyfriend, the paramedic, he's here."

"Wha- is he okay?"

"It's only for a checkup, he asked me where you were, I thought you'd know but well, he asked for you, so..."

She smiled sadly.

"He was probably asking so that he won't meet me by chance. We're not together anymore."

"Oh."

He would lie if he said he wasn't happy about that, but it was better to lie anyway.

"I'm sorry about that, are you alright?"

"No you're not sorry," she said, laughing, "but yes, I'm okay, I mean, it's my fault so I shouldn't complain."

"What happened?"

"I wasn't completely honest with him, about... about my virginity.

She laughed again, nervously.

"When I told him that I'm not a virgin anymore, he just left me."

"That bastard!"

Jackson was about to get up but April took his hand to stop him.

"Hey, no, it's not what you think!"

"But that guy, he... I have to tell him something right now. With my fists."

"Don't be stupid, listen to me!"

Jackson sat down, still looking pissed.

"I told you, it's my fault, I lied to him," April said very quickly, "and I only told him the truth a few days ago, when he was already saying things like 'I love you' and 'I want you to meet my mom'. I'm so stupid, he was the perfect one for me, but I ruined everything, and now I don't even know if I'll ever find someone like him, but if I do, I won't be the one for him, I mean, how can I possibly want a man to wait until marriage when I wasn't able to do it?" she added before taking a deep breath.

So she was still having that kind ot thoughts. He felt like he had ruined her entire life.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

He should have pushed her away. Even if she knew what she was doing at that time, he wasn't stupid. He hadn't taken advantage of her but he should have known she would regret it later. And the fact that he had started to have feelings for her didn't change anything.

"Hey."

She put her hand on his cheek.

"Jackson, maybe it wasn't clear enough, so I'll repeat it once again."

He lowered his head and she knelt down so that he could see her. She smiled.

"I regret nothing."

Jackson lost himself in her eyes.

"I thought you were talking about the Syrian doctors."

She got up, about to leave, still smiling.

"Well that's right. Who said I was talking about something else?"

* * *

Hello guys !

I hope you enjoyed the story, it's my first fanfic about Grey's anatomy and even if I have a lot of work to do, I really wanted to write something about Japril after the last two episodes. Hope they'll have more screentime at the end of the season ! Anyway, maybe I'll write a second chapter if you like this one, I already have something in mind (but as I said, I have a lot of work to do).

Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Following your reviews - which brightened up my week and I thank you so much for the time you took to post a review - I decided to write a sequel to this oneshot, hope I'll be able to update soon !

Summary : April decides to take some rest, but something unexpected happens. Meanwhile, a new patient, a little girl whose mother is also sick, comes to the hospital and April and Jackson take care of her.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Grey's anatomy, which is not such a bad thing because I would be unable to make up medical cases like those who work on the show do (you'll probably figure out after reading this chapter).

That said, enjoy !

* * *

April sat on the bed, stopping her endless comings and goings for the first time in at least ten hours. Everything was silent around her, which was far from calming her down. She actually didn't hate being busy, and the noise usually helped her not think too much about what was going on with her life. She didn't want to take stock of the situation, not now. She tried really hard to focus on the good points instead of the many things that had gone wrong. At least, she had the job of her dreams.

"Yes, but I failed my exams."

There was Jackson. She was extremely lucky to have such a friend, despite everything that had happened between them.

"Precisely, it went wrong with him too," she thought, unable to think of her relationship with him as satisfactory.

She groaned and rubbed her eyes, before deciding to take a nap. After a few seconds, however, the door opened.

She kept her eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. The person who had just entered was probably alone, since the door closed right after he or she opened it. She heard the footsteps get closer, then stop. She could feel the person's presence right next to her. He – she now knew it was a guy – smelt like someone she knew, but she wasn't completely sure she was still awake. The person sighed. She felt his breath caress her cheeks, then his lips brush hers. It was a soft kiss, she thought. The man probably didn't want to wake her up.

She fell asleep before he left the room.

She woke up two hours later, not remembering anything. Already feeling better, she rushed to the ER as soon as Doctor Hunt paged her.

"What is it?"

"Molly Bishop, seven years old, second-degree burn on her face. Apparently, there was a fire in the kitchen of her house."

April saw the little blond-haired girl who was sitting quietly on one of the bed of the ER. Half her face was covered by a bandage.

"I let you take care of it, there was a car crash elsewhere, so I leave you with this one."

April nodded.

"Hey, sweetie, can you see me?" April asked the little girl who, despite the serious injury, seemed quite calm. "Did someone give her some morphine?" she asked to the nurses, wondering why she didn't seem to be in pain.

"It hurts, but I'm okay," Molly said, "tell my mom I'm okay, please."

"Where is your mom? Do you know if she's injured?"

"She's not, she wasn't in the kitchen when the fire happened, I was the only one there, but her heart is weak, if she's too worried, she might die. Please tell her I'm fine."

April was surprised to see that little girl so calm even if the pain was probably intense. She would need a few months for the scars to disappear and she wasn't sure the girl would have a normal appearance again. Moreover, her left eye seemed seriously touched.

"Do you know where she is?"

The girl pointed her finger at a blond woman who was at the corner of the room, her eyes filled with worry. She was on the phone.

"Everything's gonna be okay, stay here until we examine you," April said in a reassuring tone, though the girl didn't seem to worry at all. "Page Doctor Avery," she added to a nurse.

Then she walked to the woman who was still on the phone.

"David, I need you to come, please, I can't handle this alone. Please," she said in a pleading tone. "Thanks, I love you," she added.

Then she closed her eyes with relief, and hung up.

"Mrs Bishop? I'm April Kepner, I'll be in charge of your daughter Molly."

"I'm sorry, you probably think I'm not a good mom, I should be next to her, trying to reassure her, but she forced me to leave so I decided to call her dad."

"It's okay, I don't think you're a bad mom," April answered, "besides, she seems pretty mature about that, we'll take care of her, don't worry."

"Don't be mistaken, she looks like that but she's just trying not to be a bother to you, she wouldn't show it to you if she were feeling pain. She's more worried about me, because I'm cardiac. Actually, I'm sick. I'm on the list for a heart transplant, but I'm not at the top, and she's trying her best to make me keep calm until I get better, so that I don't have a heart attack. She even forbids her dad to make me a surprise for my birthdays, and made him buy me a luminous alarm clock so that I won't be surprised by the ring every morning," she added with a nervous laugh. "She's not the kind of girl who will complain, but don't be mistaken by that. She's the most precious treasure ever, she has to be taken care of, even if she would rather have you take care of me."

April rubbed her arm.

"We'll do what we can," she said. "First, I have a few questions about her previous medical history."

After a few minutes, she got back to Molly's side, who was being examinated by Jackson.

"This must hurt," he said, "you are a very brave little girl."

"I'm so stupid, I should have been more careful," Molly said, still calm, even though Jackson was removing the burnt skin from her face. "I wanted to help her with breakfast because she was afraid to be late for work, and any kind of stress is dangerous, the doctor said. But I don't know how to use the gas stove."

"Hey, it's okay, it's not your fault, just focus on getting better and your mom will be okay, right?" April said.

Jackson looked at her and smiled.

"Okay, I'm done for now," he said, putting down his pliers. "Molly, you have to take those pills, we'll be back in a few minutes."

"Let your mom come to your side," April added. "Don't let her worry all alone, we entrust her to you, 'kay?"

Molly nodded.

"So, how bad is it?" April asked once they left.

"Her burns are not too serious, and she's still young, her face will be completely healed in a few months, I think. But we need to take care of her left eye as soon as possible."

April sighed.

"I'll page Karev, Robbins is busy right now," she said.

"Okay. You look better than this morning, did you manage to get some sleep?"

"Hm? Oh yes, I had a nap this afternoon, I'm all fired up now."

She thought about something.

"About that, did you..." she started.

Jackson looked at her with a concerned look.

"Yes?"

She didn't remember what she was about to ask.

"Nevermind," she finally said.

Was it disappointment she could see on his face?

* * *

**So first of all**, I already said that but thank you for the reviews, I was smiling like an idiot whenever I received a mail saying I had one !

About the medical parts in this chapter, I really don't know anything about medicine and I still intend to talk about it in the next chapters because it's important in my story, so if there are irrelevant parts, let me know about it and I'll try to fix it...

Also, I'm sure you have seen the spoilers about 9x21, I'm so glad there'll be some Japril in the episode XD I wonder if the person April yells at in the preview is Jackson or someone else, can't wait to see !

I'll try to update as soon as possible, maybe in less than a week but not sure, because I'm still very busy with my studies.

As usual, don't forget to review !


	3. Chapter 3

Hi ! It's been a very long time, and I'm sorry about that, I'm also glad more people are following my story !

**The story so far :** April and Jackson are taking care of a little girl who suffers a serious burn. They met her mother, who is sick. In this chapter, David, her father, comes to the hospital. April and Jackson come to know more about the parents, and the relationship they have seems oddly familiar...

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Grey's anatomy, but if Ms Rhimes decides to kill one of the characters **again**, I won't let her get away with it... Even if I admit deaths are somehow important ingredients to keep the story interesting.

Anyway, that said, hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

"Doctor Kepner, is that right?"

The man who had followed her along the way before stopping her shook her hand.

"Yes, that's me, and you are..?"

"My name is David Woods. I'm Molly's father."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, if you may follow me, I'll take you to where your daughter is."

"Leah, her mother, she called me but she didn't tell me what happened. Are they both okay?"

"Well, Molly was in the ER until a few minutes ago, but it turns out we have to operate on the skin around her left eye, so she's now resting in a room."

David Woods looked anxious.

"But don't worry, the surgery isn't a complicated one. We were afraid the eye was touched but it's not the case. Jacks- Doctor Avery, who will take care of the surgery, is a very skilled one. He'll explain the procedure to you."

"Did you tell Leah yet?"

"Her mother wasn't there at that time, we were planning on calling her while we took Molly upstairs."

Now, he looked terrified.

"Please, let me tell her, she's... she gets anxious very easily, and Molly has probably told you, she..."

"Yes, of course, we'll let you call her."

But he didn't need to, because Leah was right behind him as soon as they had finished talking. They had arrived to Molly's room, but Leah hadn't seen who was occupying the room, too relieved to finally see David.

"Hey, honey, you all right?" Mr. Woods asked when he saw her.

He hugged her.

"I'm glad you made it," she said, relieved.

"I have to tell you something," he continued, still holding her very tightly.

As he was explaining the situation, April observed them. She soon realized they didn't have the same surname – Leah's last name was Bishop –, which meant that he wasn't her husband, but probably her boyfriend, seeing how close they seemed to be. David managed to calm her down as soon as she realized the situation was worse than she thought. When he was finished talking, she just whispered a 'thank you'. April smiled, bewildered at how tender they were towards each other, hoping that one day, she would find that special person whom she would trust more than any other. She glanced at the window, seeing Jackson examining Molly.

He walked out of the room when he saw them.

"Mr. Woods, this is Doctor Avery. He's probably the best plastic surgeon of the State, and he'll be taking care of your daughter."

"Thanks a lot, she's our precious little girl," David said.

"She acts tough but she's still a little girl who has grown up too fast," Leah added with a sad smile.

"As Doctor Kepner probably told you, the surgery won't be difficult. This will seem like a serious one but it will be a standard procedure," he added, cautious. "As your wife may have seen, the-"

"I'm not his wife," Leah interrupted him, "we're not together, he's my best friend."

She still had that sad smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jackson said, a little taken by surprise. "Well, as Leah here may have seen, the skin around her eye is burnt. We don't have to replace the rest of the skin, because it will regenerate by itself, but that part needs to be replaced to make sure the burn won't cause any infection that might reach the eyeball region. The surgery shouldn't last more than two hours, but the most important part is the recovery. You will have to come back every other week, at first, and every month afterwards, so that we change her bandage and make sure there is no infection."

"So, it's not as bad as it seems?" Leah asked. "What about the scars? Will she have some?"

"With our modern techniques, and because she's still young, she will recover quicker than any adult, and it will be as if she wasn't burnt in the first place," April answered.

The couple of best friends seemed grateful.

"So, who is the one in charge of the administrative matters between you two?" Jackson asked.

Leah and David looked at each other.

"I'll take care of whatever paper we need to sign," David answered, "but first, I need to see my little daughter, do you mind if I go?"

"No, of course not, she'll be happy to see you."

Leah watched him as he entered the room, then she looked at Jackson and April apologetically.

"I'm not that kind of mom," she said, "not the one who can't take care of her child whenever there's a little problem, but I pomised her I'd be careful about my health as soon as I learnt I was sick. I don't want to stay away like that, but she worries too much about me, she tries to handle everything on her own."

"Don't worry about that," Jackson said.

"You must think it's weird," Leah continued. "I mean, he's my best friend and we had a child together."

Jackson and April shared a look.

"Trust me," April chuckled, "we've seen a lot of weird things in here, and your situation isn't the least strange compared to them."

"Besides, we won't judge you about something like that," Jackson added, smiling to April, and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"We used to sleep together just to fulfil our physical needs," Leah explained, "whenever we both didn't have someone in our lives. It was our way to connect with each other, no romantic feelings involved. But then _it _happened, and I was hesitant but he wanted to keep the baby. I've never regretted it since then," she added, looking tenderly at her best friend who was laughing with Molly. "He's a wonderful father, better than any husband I'll ever dream of having. It makes it difficult for us to have a love life, because our dates usually don't understand. I mean, we live in the same house, we have a close relationship, and we have a child. But even if we don't sleep in the same bedroom, our family is perfect the way it is, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. Life is full of accidents and sometimes, happiness is just accepting what those accidents bring along with them, don't you think?"

April thought about the words she told Jackson that morning. 'I regret nothing.'

"I totally agree," she said.

Jackson stared at her with a questioning look.

When David came back and wrapped his arm around Leah's waist, April looked at them and for one second, she imagined herself and Jackson in their place. Would it have been like that if she had been pregnant at that time? Would she still be with him, maybe really married to him, as he proposed to her? Lost in her thoughts, she caught herself imagining what their child would look like. She hoped he or she would have his eyes. Then she realized it was a stupid thought: she wasn't pregnant, and she would probably never bear Jackson Avery's child, for they weren't going to be together as a couple.

She couldn't help but glance at him, and as crazy as it seemed, she had the feeling he was thinking about the same things. He looked back at her, his crazily deep green eyes clouded with what April interpreted as sadness.

"Please, Jackson, don't look at me that way," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Besides, I'm the one who should say that: don't you dare face me while closing your eyes. It's an invitation I have difficulty refusing."

She opened her eyes and saw he was grinning. It was a forced smile but it was still better than dealing with that sadness in his eyes. She laughed.

"Okay, let's stop this right now, we have a lot of work to do."

She turned around and started following the couple of best friends.

* * *

If you enjoyed, if you didn't, if you have something to say about the last episode, please leave a review !


	4. Chapter 4

**Jackson and April have to deal with serious matters as they start to get closer, like they used to be when they were still best friends. But the ghost of their past as lovers is still haunting them.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Grey's anatomy or the characters of this story.**

**That said, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter !**

* * *

Jackson watched her as she was following Leah and David. What would have happened if it were them? What would their life have looked like if April had been pregnant? He couldn't help thinking that the baby would have been the most beautiful one in the whole world, if only it had her gorgeous smile.

He let out a sigh and decided to stop thinking about that for good, because being around her and having that kind of thoughts was dangerous. And he had already let his attraction – or whatever it was that he felt for her – take control earlier that day.

* * *

"Hey, babe."

It was Stephanie, who took him by surprise. It was the evening and he was sitting at Joe's, having a drink before going home. He was tired, so he hoped she wasn't going to drag him to the bathroom. She groaned, understanding he wasn't in the mood.

"Tough day, huh?" she asked.

Grateful, he kissed her and offered her a drink.

"No I can't drink," she said, "I have to go back to the hospital in half an hour. I just wanted to say hi, and hoped you would want to have fun before going back home, but it's okay."

"It _was_ a tough day," he confirmed.

He was lucky to have Stephanie. She was there when he needed her, but she wasn't too sticky. It was simple with her.

He glanced at the other side of the room, and saw April laughing with Meredith and Cristina. He smiled, happy to see that she got along well with everybody else, finally. He thought it wasn't a bad thing when he was his only friend in here, but he was still happy for her. They all had moved on.

She came their way, still laughing. Apparently, she was a little drunk.

"Hey, Joe, two beers and a coke, please. Oh, hi, Stephanie! Don't forget we have a surgery together tomorrow. Looking forward to working with you again!"

She _was _drunk. Stephanie didn't answer. When April left with the drinks, Jackson followed her with his eyes and Stephanie didn't fail to notice that.

"You know," she said, "I'm not the jealous kind of girl, and I know I'm lucky to be going out with the sexiest surgeon in the hospital, but I promise that if you cheat on me, you'll regret it."

Jackson laughed.

"Don't worry," he answered nervously.

"I have to go," she said, then she left after kissing him on the cheek.

He decided to join April and the others.

"Hey hey, it's girls' night, no boys allowed," Cristina said.

"We are here to cheer April up after she got dumped by her sexy paramedic," Meredith added.

April laughed.

"I don't need to be cheered up, and he can stay, by the way."

Jackson sat down next to her. It felt good being with them like old times, before everything that had happened with the plane crash. Meredith, who had Zola and who was pregnant, didn't hang out with them anymore. Amused, he realized that not so long ago, she wouldn't have spent an evening at Joe's without at least three shots of tequila. Now, she was calmly sipping her coke while April had already finished her beer.

After a while, Meredith and Cristina had to leave to join their respective husband and boyfriend, who had come to pick them up. April looked at them with a strange expression. She put her head on Jackson's shoulder.

"I wonder if I'll have that one day," she said.

Jackson hadn't drank a lot but he was still feeling dizzy. Was it the smell of her hair?

"You'll find the right guy for you one day."

"Hey, it's been a very long time since we last hang out together, right? I mean, we're friends again but we still only see each other when we have the same patient."

She was right.

"Wanna have diner?" she asked.

Ouh. Dangerous.

"Yeah, that's a good idea!"

"You still live in Meredith's house? Oh right, it's Alex's house now. We could go there? I don't feel like eating outside."

Too dangerous.

"Sure, great!"

He knew he shouldn't have accepted, but he couldn't help it. And he wasn't going to let her go home alone, she was drunk, right?

* * *

"Hmm that smells good!"

One hour later, she was sitting on the couch while he was preparing spaghettis. He came back from the kitchen.

"You want to drink something? I think there's a bottle of wine in the closet."

"Oh no, I've already drunk too much," she answered, "I don't wanna be sick tomorrow, we have to operate on Molly's eye."

"Oh yeah, right."

He remained silent, thinking about Molly's parents situation.

"This is funny, I couldn't help comparing her parents to us," April said all of a sudden, echoing his thoughts. "It's stupid, right?"

"I did the same. It worked out for those two, after all."

'So why not for us', he wanted to add.

"Yeah, but I think it's more complicated than that. I think Leah is hiding her real feelings. She seems to have feelings for him. I'm not sure the situation suits her. Well, I don't know, but she's still lucky to have such a friend. He'll probably always be there for him, and he seems like such a good father."

"I would have been a good father."

Jackson said that without thinking. April looked at him in disbelief.

"I know that. It's not as if we would have given up on the baby. But there was no baby, you know that, Jackson?"

He didn't answer. Everything that he had kept within his heart was going to burst out if he didn't contain himself.

"I, ehm, I think I should go," April said.

She got up. But it was too late. Jackson couldn't hold it any longer.

"I know we wouldn't have been the perfect couple, or the perfect family, but just like for Leah, it would have been perfect for me. Not only because I would have loved you, April, I would have loved you the way you deserved to be loved – which is obvious – but also because you were more than a lover, more than a girlfriend. You were my best friend. The feelings I had for you were real, and they were stronger than I thought precisely because you were my best friend."

"You don't have the right to tell me that right now," she retorted angrily, "you acted like a jerk. It was hard, thinking that I was pregnant was difficult, and you were there, I was grateful for that. But you didn't have the right to react like that, throw away everything, just because I was relieved to not be pregnant."

"You didn't have to be so relieved!"

April laughed.

"Unbelievable!"

"Don't you think I felt terrible about that? Yes, I was a jerk, I reacted like a child, right after I tried to show you I could be a man and take my responsibilities, but you didn't have to be that happy! You don't have to remind me that, I feel bad everyday because I ruined our relationship. But you were the one who used me."

"_I _used you? Should I remind you that you are the one who jumped an intern right after we ended it? And that I was a virgin before-"

"Oh so that's it. This morning, you say that you don't regret anything, and now, you say that. Great. And for the record, Stephanie and I aren't serious. How do you think I felt when I learnt you found _the _perfect guy for you, when you were bragging about how sweet and perfect your relationship was? I'm with Stephanie because it's easy. Don't you think I'd rather be with you!?"

April was about to answer but nothing came out.

"Oh shit," Jackson said, frustrated.

"I think I should go."

She started to leave, but something stopped her.

"What?" Jackson asked.

"Did you hear that?"

"No, I _didn't hear that,_" he retorted mockingly.

April was pissed. She started to leave again, but something happened. The walls suddenly began to shake, and the furniture were trembling. A closet behind Jackson started to fall down.

"Watch out!" April said, taking his hand to drag him to her.

They looked at the place where he had been standing just a second before. The closet had fallen, crushed.

"What the hell is happening!"

"Earthquake!" she answered.

* * *

**Helly everybody !**

First of all, I haven't watched the latest episode yet, but I wanted to update before I did, so that I won't be influenced by it.

I guess you didn't see that coming huh ? I just need to say the idea of the earthquake was not something out of the blue, I actually thought about it a long time ago, when I was wondering what on earth the writers could make up at the end of the season, and the earthquake popped up. Anyway, I really wanted to thank you for your support, it means a lot, especially when I see that new people are starting to follow the story (even when they don't leave reviews), I really hope I won't disappoint you.

Now, I'm gonna watch 9x22, hope there'll be some Japril action ^^

Oh and as usual, don't hesitate to say it if there's something wrong about the story !


End file.
